Messaging system is a useful business and personal tool that allows callers to optionally leave audio, video, or text messages when the called party is not responsive to an incoming call. Messaging systems have been implemented by telephone service providers, both wireline and wireless, as a common feature provided to their users. For example, if a communication device associated with a subscriber of the telephone service is unavailable, or if the subscriber does not respond to or accept a call received over the communication network, the call may be forwarded to a voicemail system. The voicemail system then records an audio message from the caller, stores the message in a mailbox associated with the subscriber's identifier (for example, phone number) for later retrieval by the subscriber, or forwards the stored message to the communication device associated with the subscriber when the device becomes available in the network.